bzpowercirclefandomcom-20200216-history
Lerahk
Lerahk are the Rahkshi of Poison. They are created from Kraata-Ye that are dipped into Energized Protodermis. A second Kraata-Ye is then needed to run the Rahkshi armor that is created. History Mata Nui .]] Makuta Teridax created six Rahkshi and placed them in large green pillars in his lair, Mangaia. Upon learning that the Kanohi Avohkii had been discovered, Teridax placed a Kraata in a Lerahk's, Guurahk's, and Panrahk's Rahkshi armor, ordering them to go after Takua on Mata Nui and take the Avohkii. During Rahkshi's attack on Ta-Koro, the Lerahk encountered Turaga Vakama who attempted to hold them off until Tahu recovered from being blasted through the wall and came to fight the Rahkshi. During its' encounter with Tahu, the Lerahk poisoned him, forcing the Toa back as it proceeded to poison the ground around and it was later responsible, along with the Panrahk and Guurahk, for the destruction of the village. After chasing Takua, the three Rahkshi got into a fight with Toa Nuva Tahu, Gali, and Lewa, with Lerahk poisoning a cliff side that Tahu was standing on, into dust and attempting to finish the Toa off. Lerahk plunged his staff at him, but Tahu dodged the attack and began to fight him. Their battle was interrupted by Lewa and Guurahk crashing into them. Lerahk then poisoned the ground around the Toa Nuva to imprison them under the cliff before attacking the rocks above to bring them tumbling down upon the Toa. The three Rahkshi followed Takua to Ko-Wahi, pursuing the Matoran holding the Avohkii, onto a lake, which they were frozen inside by Kopaka. After they broke out of the Ice, the Rahkshi ambushed Kopaka, who had been waiting for a meeting. Lerahk attacked first, but was frozen before he reached Kopaka. Lerahk then escaped with the other Rahkshi after they caused a distraction, to avoid fighting Kopaka with Tahu, Gali, and Lewa who had come to aid their fellow Toa Nuva. During their hunting for Takua, Lerahk combined with Turahk and Kurahk to form a Rahkshi Kaita Za. It and its' brother Rahkshi Kaita Vo caused destruction in Le-Wahi and confronted Tahu, Kopaka, and Lewa, making the former two feel angry and afraid, respectively. The Rahkshi Kaita then attacked the two with cyclone powers, temporarily downing them. However, it was hit by an attack the Kaita Vo made at Lewa, which was redirected at the Rahkshi by Kopaka. Tahu then brought part of the mountainside down on the Kaita. The Rahkshi Kaita separated some time later. Lerahk and the other Rahkshi then tracked Takua to Kini-Nui. During the following battle against the Toa Nuva, Lerahk, along with Panrahk and Guurahk, was imprisoned in glass by Lewa and Tahu Nuva. It' armor was later dismantled to construct the ''Ussanui. Murtua Abilities & Traits Lerahk are strong, fast, and cunning, but are not the most intelligent of the Rahkshi. Tools Lerahk use their Staves of Poison to poison anything, be it plants, Rahi, soil, or any foe it might choose. They are immune to their own poison. They cannot use their staffs at long range, however; they must actually touch their target. Trivia *Teridax chose to use Lerahk to stop the coming of Takanuva because Poison was in direct opposition to the Ga-Matoran principle of Purity. *Lerahk is Kelly McKiernan's favorite character. Appearances *''Comic 12: Absolute Power'' (First Appearance) *''Rahkshi Promo Comic'' *''Comic 13: Rise of the Rahkshi!'' *''Comic 14: At Last -- Takanuva!'' *''BIONICLE: Mask of Light'' *''Mask of Light'' *''The Powers That Be'' (Not Mentioned By Name) *''Trial of Iron'' *''Defeat'' (Mentioned Only) *''Fractures'' (Not Mentioned By Name) *''BIONICLE: Collector's Sticker Book'' *''BIONICLE: The Official Guide to BIONICLE'' *''BIONICLE: Encyclopedia'' (Mentioned Only) *''BIONICLE: Encyclopedia Updated'' (Mentioned Only) *''BIONICLE: Makuta's Guide to the Universe'' *''Mata Nui Online Game II: The Final Chronicle'' *''Rahkshi Promo Animations'' (Non-canonical Appearance) *''Rahkshi Mini Promo CDs'' *''Mata Nui Explorer (2003)'' *''Mata Nui Explorer (Movie)'' *''BIONICLE: The Game'' (Non-canonical Appearance) *''BIONICLE: Mask of Light (Game)'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) *''BIONICLE: Maze of Shadows'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) *''BIONICLE Heroes'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) See Also *Gallery:Rahkshi Category:Automatons Category:Kraata Category:Rahkshi Category:Makuta Category:Brotherhood of Makuta